


At the End of a Millennium

by thatsnotmyIsh



Series: The Mistakes We've Made [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, a thousand years had really mellowed magnus out, although not quite as dark as my previous installments, and a pretty sad Magnus, but no actual character death, but not really a happy one either, im actually a little dissapointed in myself, its pretty open ended actually, no porn lol, rated mostly for language and mentions of violence, some very angry boys, thats a first for me, this is also pretty short, this isnt a sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 11:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsnotmyIsh/pseuds/thatsnotmyIsh
Summary: After a century apart, Alec and Magnus finally reunite, but after almost a thousand years of lying and fighting, tensions are too high to be fucked away this time.note:this won't make any sense if you haven't read any of the rest of the series. (and even if you have, you'll know it still won't make much sense)





	At the End of a Millennium

**Author's Note:**

> for anyone wondering, this takes place at the end of the series, well after everything else I've written so far. I'm writing this a very tentative end to the series (although i might add one more fic after this). Also I don't mean to say im done with this series lol, im just saying this is at the end of the series, although i will be taking a break from adding to this world. I'm a little short on ideas for more fics, so i need some brainstorming time. As for the two fics that i havent finished in this series yet, dont fret, they arent abandoned. I actually lost the chapter files i had been working on and havent mustered up the enthusiasm to rewrite them yet :( but they will get finished... eventually. (Im still low key hoping i can recover them or find an unfinished copy of them )

Magnus hadn’t seen Alec in at least a century, not since their massive falling out over that pesky neo-clave bullshit. Well the neoneo-clave. Or was it the neoneoneo- clave? (He couldn’t remember there were too damn many clave resurgences to keep track of.) 

Either way, Magnus was sure he'd been in the right. Alec didn’t even like the new clave, he’d only stuck around for so long because of his stupid nephilim sense of duty (and Magnus was pretty sure to spite him.) And even then he’d chosen Magnus over them. When Magnus came callling, Alec left them. He couldn’t honesty expect Magnus to just leave a well trained and hostile army alone? He didn’t become the King of Edom taking dumbass risks like that. But all that aside, Alec looked good. (He always looked good.) And it didn't take Magnus long to sneak up on the exhausted hunter to give his ass a nice squeeze.

“Even in a millennium your ass just doesn’t quit Alexander.” He teased. Startled Alec whipped around, seraph blade stopping inches from Magnus chest. 

“Hello love.” The warlock said, stepping around the blade (honestly where did Alec even find that thing) and moving into Alec’s personal space. “You’ve been a very busy boy.” Magnus continued, earning himself a very nasty glare. That didn’t faze him though, Alec hadn’t given him plenty of worse looks before and Magnus had always gotten what he wanted then too. “How about you put away that thing away, so we can play with some much more pleasant swords hmm?” Magnus suggested, moving very very close to the very very armed man. This was very risky. Alec was armed, angry and if the bodies on the ground were any indication, out for blood. But then Alec rolled his eyes, allowing Magnus to relac slightly. Not too much though, Alec didn’t put the blade away.

“What do you want Magnus?” He spat, backing up to put some distance between them again.

“I thought I made that abundantly clear.” The king drawled, his original reason for hunting the nephilim down completely forgotten.

“We can make this quick if you want, you do look tired.” He pushed, using his magic to nudge Alec back toward him. “Although, you know I like to take my time.”

“You can’t be fucking serious.” Alec snarled.

“I don’t see why not.” Magnus encircled Alec’s waist. Alec gaped at him.

“I’m sorry, are you a different Magnus than the one I’ve known for past thousand years?!” He seethed pushing Magnus off him, “Why not? Because you’re arrogant and selfish and cruel Magnus! I don’t know how I always managed to convince myself that somehow it’s different with me. You’ll be different with me. You never fucking are. So why not? Because I fucking hate you that’s why! Sweet Raziel, I’m not doing this again!”

“You hate me?” Magnus asked incredulous. If anyone had a right to be pissed it was him! Now he was seething, finally remembering why he was here. He hadn’t actually come to sleep with Alec, he’d come to yell at him. Although he did tend to get notoriously side tracked when Alec was involved. (Especially when he was shirtless and sweaty and covered in someone else’s blood.) Something Cat had always been sure to remind him. God he was surprisingly useless without her. He couldn't think about Cat right now or he might do something he'd regret. 

But seriously, Alec was mad at him? Really?

“You’re the one who burned my entire castle to the ground.” He growled. “Do you know what that cost me? You killed Malik!” He had liked Malik. Malik was cute and good conversation. Two things hard to come by in the world of demons.

Alec almost doubled over laughing.

“You think I give a shit about your latest boy toy? After everything we’ve been through? You are going to hunt me down to bitch about how I killed your most recent fuck?” That was rich.

“You cut his dick off and left it in my night stand.” Magnus said, he'd say that was crossing a line.“Was all that really necessary?” But Alec only laughed harder. “He was human!” Magnus reminded the hunter, “Aren’t you shadowhunters sworn to protect them?” That sent Alec into full hysterics.

“Shadowhunters? What shadowhunter? There aren’t any of us left! You made sure of that didn’t you?” Alec's laughing was putting Magnus on edge. Anger, cursing, violence, that he was used too, but hysterical Alec was an unknown to him.

“The nephilim dying was a long process, I’m hardly responsible for it.” Magnus dismissed the accusation, but Alec was having none of it. His laughter stopped. Replaced by a quiet fury in the nephilim eyes. 

“You killed Izzy.” He accused, gripping his seraph blade harder.

“What?” Magnus asked.

“You killed my sister!” Alec repeated. ‘And threw what little stability Izzy had created in Idris after the war into chaos.’ he thought but didn’t mention. He didn’t really give a shit about the clave or Idris anymore. But Izzy...

“That was hundreds of years ago! And you know I wasn’t part of that! We were in the Keys when it happened!” Magnus said. It wasn’t a solid defense, but it was one Alec had believed for several centuries, unwilling to accept that his lover had murdered his sister. He knew better now though.

“You gave the fucking order!” He accused. Magnus had ordered Izzy’s death. 'A betrayal buried in the past. The last of your blood spilt by the shadow at your side.' That's what she said, and while oracles were vague, but they didn’t lie.

“Don’t be ridiculous darling.” Magnus assured him. "Why doubt me now? Almost a millennium later?"

“Oh don’t even bother lying.” Alec growled, “I'm not buying your bullshit this time.” Alec's sword was coming very close Magnus' throat. 

The King of Demons was silent a moment, taking in his very angry ex, weighing his options. He couldn’t be sure how Alec had found out so many years later, but he was willing to bet money that it was that hack fortune teller. Fuck the angels for giving her the sight. Somehow those winged assholes were still screwing him over from heaven. But he didn’t have time to dwell on how this happened, the question was how to handle it. In his centuries of experience, he had found honesty was never the best policy, but at the moment it seemed his only policy. So for probably first time in his incomprehensibly long life, he gave it a try. 

“She was becoming a very large thorn in my side.” He finally admitted. “I had to nip it in the bud. Besides she was 60. That's longer than most nephilim get.”

“I don’t care.” Alec said, fury practically radiating off him and seemingly into the blade in his hands, which gleamed menacingly at the demon. Magnus was at a lost as to what to say now. Except that honestly, fuck honesty, he was never trying that shit again. Alec was obviously even more upset over the whole Izzy thing than before, but Magnus was keen on apologizing. He was also still pissed at Alec. That's why he came in the first place. The nephilim had caused him a lot of grief this past decade. He’d cost him money, power, land, lovers, and an entire fucking army. All things he admittedly has in abundance and would probably have overlooked, if not for Cat... he couldn’t overlook that.

“Cat was in there when you trapped all my people in the palace and burned it to the ground.” He said, struggling to keep his roiling emotions off his face. The accusation did seem to catch Alec by surprise, which gave Magnus a little comfort. Alec at least hadn't been trying to kill Cat, no matter how angry he had been. Alec on the other hand, wasn't sure if Magnus was telling the truth or just trying to manipulate him. Again. But if it was true, he hadn’t intended to hurt Catarina. He’d always liked her. He'd even considered her a friend. She was always kinder than Magnus’ other royal friends and definitely less self serving than Magnus. However, you don't get to be a ruler of hell by keeping your hands clean. She was more than guilty of her own atrocities and Alec wasn't about to give Magnus the satisfaction of showing any remorse for his actions.

“I suppose that's rather fitting.” He said instead. He sheathed his sword and turned to stride out of the collapsing cathedral, anger slightly sated by the pain on Magnus face. It was much more satisfying than any amount of pain he could inflict with his angelic weapons. So he left Magnus to stew alone in the abandoned church.

Magnus didn’t chase after him either, too lost in his thoughts and emotions. Sweet Cat. She was one of the few people he had actually trusted in his long and treacherous life. Ragnor had past over 400 years ago, making the only family he had left. But now he was alone. The only other person he’d ever trusted so completely, considered closer than family was Alec. His beautiful and loyal nephilim.

But Alec was walking away from him. And Magnus wasn’t sure if he should stop him.

He couldn’t bring himself to hate Alec, even after so much fighting and backstabbing, if it was Alec he could forgive almost anything. Besides holding a grudge over Cat would be rather hypocritical of him. And somehow, despite everything, Magnus still wanted his angel. But there was so many burned bridges between them now (many of them his own fault) and Magnus was learning that being with Alec hurt as often as not.

"Goddamnit." When had that ever stopped him? So cursing to himself, he chased after the hunter for what felt like the millionth time since they met.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed that. although i am sorry there was no smut :( im working on some so hopefully youll get it soon :). also sorry for the long silence, i recently bought zelda botw and that was pretty much my life for a while and then assasins creed odyssey came out and guys i have no control when it comes to open world rpgs, feel free to shame me in the comments, my friends and family already have :(
> 
> on another note: for any fans of my writing, i have been toying with (and tentatively writing) some other Malec aus.  
> an assassin au (and yes it is a bit inspired by assassins creed, but really only the idea that there is a cult of assassins, I kinda just made shit up outside of that)  
> also a fairy tale au or i guess it could also be a dragon!Magnus and Prince!Alec au  
> a bodyguard/break up au. Where Alec is working as Magnus's dads bodygaurd and they start dating and then break up and Alec is pissed and makes some stupid mistakes (ie sleeping with his boss, which you probably guess why that would be a big no no.)  
> I was also considering a pirate!au, but that one is still very firmly in the plot bunny stage, i don't really have anything written for it.  
> So if any of these spark your interest please comment and tell which one, or if you don't care I'd still love to know your thoughts on the fic :)


End file.
